The Depths Beyond
by NinjaLink
Summary: ...I'm going to bring her back." Jaken stared at his lord with disbelief. "My Lord, you can't be serious! Reviving the dead is no simple task! It's improbable!" Rated M for future 'dreams', language, etc HIATUS
1. Left Exposed

_Summary: Something must be done, for these dreams and memories of Kagura are haunting Lord Sesshomaru. He contemplates on his actions and decides to go through with it. While so, Kagura travels through Hell and ventures on a journey she could never comprehend. A journey to find her way and a journey for him to understand more than he could over the hundreds of years he lived._ Rated M for certain future 'dreams', language, etc.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the industries that made this fabulous manga/anime. I do, however, own the future original characters in later chapters and this story. OWNED. Not.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Left Exposed**  
_

_It finally smells heavenly_, he mentally stated while sitting on a white boulder over a cliff. The ocean sea was intoxicating, almost sickening because of the strong salts and seaweed. A hint of wild flowers tickled his nose too.

"Rin! Stop this at once! Lord Sesshomaru would be most displeased with your behavior!" Jaken and Rin were behind the lord, mainly the toad chasing the girl through the field of short grass.

"I was only picking flowers, Master Jaken!" She giggled while running in circles to confuse the little imp. Ah-Un watched the duo with interest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you may, please demand this girl to act in a proper manner!" Sesshomaru didn't faze to look behind.

"Jaken, you must learn to control your surroundings, even the impossible." Jaken sighed with disappointment.

"Yes, my lord. Rin!" He went back to the young girl. As the two were occupied, so was Sesshomaru's mind. His recent advice to Jaken caused a strange gap to appear in his chest. Memories of **her **began to rot his mind. Her smile was suddenly remembered for a moment.

_She shouldn't have died like that; Naraku had no honor to commit such an act. _He quietly sighed, making sure Jaken and Rin didn't hear. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but this Sesshomaru... believes she should be granted...a second chance. I wonder if resurrection is possible in her current state. Can I...revive her? Tenseiga was useless when she passed on though. Uh, what am I suggesting?_

He grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga and began to contemplate even more. _...Her last words were she was as free as the wind, thus she is now departed. Or is she...? How do you revive someone that never had a partaking of her body? She was made by Naraku's flesh. But she became one with the wind...how in the world do I solve this phenomena? I need more information before any further procedures._ A tap on his knee distracted him.

"What Jaken?" The toad hesitated while witnessing his master's glare.

"Eh! Lord Sesshomaru, if it's not too vague and not too soon to ask-" Sesshomaru growled; Jaken winced.

"Spit it out, Jaken." Jaken gulped.

"Yes, my lord! Uh, since Naraku is dead, where shall we go now?" Sesshomaru averted his eyes from him.

_Good question. Peace has finally come across the lands. That human girl with Inuyasha had wish the Shikon No Tama away, so what could...bring __**her**__ back? The bigger question is: should I even consider trying or doing such procedures to revive this woman? What must this Sesshomaru do?_

"My Lord?" A glare was blessed on Jaken, "I'm so sorry again my lord! But please hear me; I am most concern with your well-being and I would like to know if you are alright." Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, who was petting Ah-Un.

"Your concern is flattering, Jaken. But tell me; who is the woman who Inuyasha loved 50 years ago? What was her name?" Jaken tilted his head in curiosity, but answered.

"That was Lady Kikyo, my lord. Eh, but why do you ask?"

"I must educate myself to knowing what more there is to resurrection and for the afterlife in the Netherworld." He continued, "Thus I must seek someone who has been through it. I believe she knows." Jaken grumbled to the fact Sesshomaru was hiding something.

"My Lord, what do you speak of?"

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru whispered her name; Jaken's eyes widened.

"What of the witch, my lord?"

"...I'm going to bring her back." Jaken stared at his lord with disbelief.

"My Lord, you can't be serious?! Reviving the dead is no simple task! It's improbable!" Sesshomaru stood up from the boulder, not looking at Jaken but rather out to the open-faced sea.

"I will say nothing more, Jaken. Your impudence is revolting. For once, I let my words slip through my lips to you, and yet you find no agreement to it. I shall take my leave. Take care of Rin; let nothing happen to her." With that, Sesshomaru leaped off the cliff and disappeared. Jaken pouted.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru!" He looked over the cliff, seeing nothing but the sharp rocks and crashing waves down there. He then looked at Rin, who was talking to Ah-Un.

"Ugh, Lord Sesshomaru...you've been acting very strange lately. I hope you return soon."

* * *

_The ground...it's so cold_, she thought. Her bare body lied flat to the ground, feeling her breasts pressed again it. She opened her eyes, revealing a set of ruby irises to the land she was in. She slowly pushed herself up to her elbows and looked around.

_Where am I?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

_**Author's Quick Note: Yep, so after reading many, many, many fan fictions of Sesshomaru x Kagura, I've developed my idea for a fanfic. I originally had inspiration to make one, but I wanted to be sure I wasn't taking an idea or concept already used. I studied as much as I could about the two, other stories, etc. Why? Because I sort of abandoned the Inuyasha Series after the first movie or something came out. I don't remember too well. Also! I promise you readers that this is not a typical fan fiction of "Kagura's 'simple' resurrection" or such. I put serious thought into this! Review please; I would love to hear your opinion/advice.**_


	2. Desperate Measures

_**Author's Very Quick Note: Beware of Kagura's dirty mouth. Or actually...more of this creeper coming up. Also, I know that if I say this, it'll make you think that I think you readers and reviewers are…dumb. But I know you're not, but I feel I have to say this: whatever is **__**italic**__** (instead of the beginning quote mottos) are thoughts. If it's **__**bold**__** in **__**someone's dialogue**__**, it's emphasized. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Desperate Measures**

"_At times of curiosity, one must know when the time is right and when the time to __act..."_

* * *

_Fucking shit, it's so cold. How can such a place...feel so cold?_ She questioned as her eyes wondered the surroundings. A wisp of air caressed over her flesh. The pillars of bruised boulders stood tall and high while the very ground she stood on was a giant slate. Across the vast collection of stones were fields of dirt and black grass. The sky was cloudy and grim; behind the rocks were endless plains of gray waters.

_Am I...dead? Am I truly gone from the world of the living?_ She pondered as she settled upon her feet, _the last thing I remember was soaring through the sky... I was just as free as the wind... Then I blacked out...and dreamt of..._

She gasped.

"Sesshomaru..." Her eyes grew depressed. The sudden streams of winter bitterness did not faze her again; she stood from where she lied and folded her arms. The whistling breeze pushed her hair in front of her. She then stared down at her breasts and feet.

_I suppose I should hide myself before someone sees me_, she suggested.

"Hey pretty lady! What are you doing out here in the nude? You're gonna catch a cold! Ha ha ha!" She glared back at whoever owned the voice.

_Shit, too late._ She growled while witnessing a pale man of thin skin and a potbelly. He was hunched and seated on top of a boulder.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Answer me, fool!" She hollered; the fidgety man's laughter echoed like a choke.

"I have no name, my lady. Mine was stolen and molested by the very devils of this world. However..." He jumped down from the boulder and without a blink of her eye, he was standing before her. He looked up at her with a crooked grin.

"Your name would be better imposed in this situation; I'll tell you where you are...**if** you give me your name, my precious." She grumbled, seeing how simply impudent the creature was. His rotten breath was disturbed and unpleasant.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. Now tell me where I am!" She replied; the man's grin widened.

"What a **beautiful** name, my dear." He complimented, "Now..."

His hands began to reach up to her plumped chest. Immediately she defended herself by back handing the man's cheek.

"Don't you **dare** touch me, you filth! Get out of my way; I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not!"

Blood spewed from the man's lips. She smirked at the result, but frowned when he looked back at her with crazy eyes of desire.

"I've been here for centuries, woman... Pain and sorrow are the only things you feel here. Plus, I've grown accustomed to such things." His voice was low and scratchy, thus leading her to feel a chill down her spine. He snatched her wrist and gripped tightly; she yelped.

"You're in **Hell**, baby! ...You're not going **anywhere**!" The man's laugh haunted Kagura's ears and with another slap to his face, he stumbled back which lead her to escape.

_I need to get away from this crazy bastard! I have to hide!_ Kagura screamed in her mind as she jumped off the rocks. Landing awkward to the bottom level, she yelped at the pain.

_Ugh why does every part of my body hurt?_ She looked around and suddenly spying a ledge with a tiny cave underneath, _Hah! That's perfect!_

"Oh my beautiful Kagura! Where did you go? I'll find you if you're planning to hide!" The man was following shortly behind with creepy giggles caught in his throat. Kagura acted quickly and ran to the opening. Her chest was heaving, pumping faster and faster.

_My heart...I have my heart! Oh Kami!_ She smiled at the sudden realization. She slid and squeezed her body into the cavern, trying to control her breathing.

"Kagura! Kagura!" The man's voice hollered, "I'll find you woman! I'll find you and your pretty ass soon enough!" Kagura listened to the man's constant calls and chuckles as it began to fade from a distance. And then...he was gone. She sighed in relief and peaked outside; there was no one. She sat down on the cold ground and huddled her body into a ball.

_Where shall I go? I am free to do whatever I want, but..._ She exhaled, _is there a way to get out of here? Am...I truly free of this world?_

She closed her ruby eyes and leaned against the cavern wall. She frowned about thinking of her past freedom, her memories, and even the few people who cared about her when she was alive. Before she passed on, there was only one thing left to reminisce for her mind.

"Sesshomaru..." She murmured. She drifted off into a quiet slumber; a slumber that would only last as long as silence could in the cold world she was now in.

* * *

A twig snapped nearby.

"Hm." Sesshomaru glared at the direction of the sound, "Come forth or I shall kill you from where you stand."

There was no response. Sesshomaru hummed and glared while taking Tokijin from its' sheath.

"Very well." He jumped through the trees, scanning the forest quickly. He approached a demon; it was a diminutive rabbit demon no taller than three feet.

His big red eyes widened, "AH! Dog demon! Run away!" He ran away with arms full of fruit. Sesshomaru sighed and sheathed Tokijin.

"Hm. Only a fool would say nothing and retreat." He stated as he saw an apple on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

_It's too ripe for the season..._ The sweet scent of the apple made him sniff its' surface.

_Red...just like her eyes..._

He bit into it and chewed; within less than a minute, his head grew heavy and his muscles weakened.

_What is going on? My body is becoming frail!_

His vision became blurry as he fell to his knees. Before his vision was encased into blackness, he saw a pair of feet standing at a distance.

The word _**'death'**_ passed his lips as he blacked out.

To Be Continued…

_**Chapter 3: Calling the Dead**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I noticed a few things ironic in this chapter compared to recent worldwide events. If you saw them, then tell me; I'm intrigued to know. Anyway, review please; it'd be appreciated. Any questions, please ask through private messaging unless otherwise.**_


	3. Calling the Dead

_**Author's Note: Do not tell me what my writing is or might be cliché, because it's probably true. But guess what? "I frankly don't give a damn." lol if you like it read it. If not, go away. Thank you for the reviews thus far guys. I appreciate it.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; although that'd be pretty cool though.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Calling the Dead**_

_"Finding out is the journey; realization is the treasure."_

* * *

The shadow in front of his face blocked the sun. His eyes were still shut; unaware of what was upon him. To his certainty, there was a weight straddling his hips, barricading him from standing. His back leaned against what felt like a barked tree. He groaned; he opened his lids, feeling as though awakening from an eternal slumber. His vision was disrupted, but his sense of smell luckily wasn't. A greeting of wildflowers welcomed him. Suddenly he saw the unimaginable.

"Kagura..."

He mumbled; she smirked. Her ruby eyes glittered before him. He looked down at her form; she was loosely laced in her famous striped kimono and her fan tucked into her obi.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with her hands resting up against his shoulders. He didn't respond and gazed at the woman. She hymned while he noticed her red lips.

"It's not polite to stare, Sesshomaru." She chuckled and he reached over to grab her left hand. She let out a faint gasp. Slowly he examined it, as though to prove she was not false in his presence.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Does it trouble you that I'm here?" She teased.

"How have you returned already?" He simply asked. She leaned closer to him to feel his breath touch her bottom lip.

"Is there really a need for questions?" She whispered. She stared down at his lips. Slowly, yet carefully she pressed her lips against his. Even of high stature and honor...

...He accepted it. To enlighten the kiss more, she cupped his face into her delicate hands and embraced him from there. Unsure of himself, he rested his claws on her hips. She squirmed under his touch, for he never had physically touched her before. She arched her body against him; a delightful moan escaped her lips within their kiss.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled; he deepened the kiss. He took control this time. He hungrily devoured her. Her breath was taken, letting moans pure the air.

Within due time, they parted. She calmly regained her breath as he did too. "What has gotten into you, Kagura?" He asked quietly; she began tracing circles on his chest while smirking.

"I'm not sure, Sesshomaru. What's gotten into you?" Her question surprised him momentarily.

_She's right...what is going on?_ Distracted by his own thoughts, Kagura began to strip the lord of his armor and mokomoko, _Is this...an illusion? But..._

A kiss was planted on his lips again and she stared into his golden eyes. Her touch was like poison.

_It feels so real..._

Her strawberry irises gazed at him seductively. Kagura casually loosened his clothing. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Something tells me you're too busy admiring my beauty, Sesshomaru." She chuckled and sneaked her lips to his neck. He grunted at the touch of her lips teasing him.

"Kagura..." She proceeded to encourage him to twitch under her touch. She began sucking the side of his neck, thus making him grasped her arms tightly. That influenced her enough to taste his weakness and come back for another kiss on his lips.

"It feels like a dream, doesn't it?" She said after pecking kisses on him.

_It feels like a dream..._ He repeated_, it must be..._

Suddenly Kagura's weight on him gradually vanished and her smile was gone before his golden eyes.

_Just a dream..._

* * *

"Interesting, so you still live?"

His eyes bolted open. A sudden heat wave brushed his face; it was his mokomoko rubbing against his nose. He hummed irritably.

_What an eccentric dream...why did such an illusion come to me? Why me? And...Kagura..._

His head and muscles ached; he was disoriented from the sudden heat. The One Thousand-year-old Tree stood tall behind his back. A flash of white and red crossed him; only the scent of death and clay followed.

"Kikyo," He stated as he saw her.

"It's a miracle you're awake; I didn't think my apple would affect you, being a male demon and all." His eyes narrowed.

_So it was her invention all along_, He then asked, "What have you done and why so?" She shrugged and pulled an apple out for her amusement.

"I am the walking dead, of course, and I need souls to continue living. Since my soul collectors haven't recently retrieved any, I concocted a little spell on my garden of fruit." She tossed her apple to Sesshomaru who caught it, "These were made to attract dark-hearted women to eat and die within their most desired dreams." She chuckled at her next upcoming thought.

"But I see it doesn't only attract women, but even you, Lord Sesshomaru." He glared, "Tell me, what brought you to conclude your sleep?" He averted his eyes from her.

"My intuition tells me nothing of why." He answered. She frowned and sighed.

"I suppose since you're male, the death spell does not work on you," She concluded, "Only women of black hearts can be seduced into the purity of death by my fruit."

_This woman is mad_, he thought, _although...Her willingness to survive is respectful._

"Lord Sesshomaru" She called for his attention, "if I may ask, what brings you to the Forest of Inuyasha?" He kept eyes focused beyond the horizon of trees and exhaled.

"I came to speak with you." He added, "I know Kagome is your reincarnation and you are dead, but I must know something."

"What is your question then?" He hesitated, conjuring his words to form his question accurately.

"If you were resurrected from your reincarnation Kagome, is it possible to resurrect an incarnation that has no ashes or bones of their own?" She caught his verbal mistake but smirked and ignored.

"I haven't heard of such a thing." Kikyo replied, "However, I do know of a man."

"Who?"

"A man, I've heard, who has brought back the deceased of those with no ashes of their own. I do not know his name, but I will say to you that he lives in the Southern lands of the Yuki Mountains. That is all I know." Sesshomaru nodded and stood up with a slight slip of balance off his left foot. He caught himself before any further embarrassment overcame.

"Your information will be put to great use, Kikyo. I shall take my leave now." Before he could take three steps, Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Is there something... or someone you want resurrected, Lord Sesshomaru? If so, it will not be an easy journey or sacrifice. You do know that? Even my resurrection was no simple task." His back was facing her, and yet she felt a faint tense from the lord.

"For a priestess, you speak like a toad I know." Sesshomaru insulted while thinking about Jaken's quote, "As much as your limited guidance was valued, my situation is nonetheless not of your interest; your worry shall not interfere." She bowed her head.

"I understand, my Lord. I wish you good luck then." With that as a sigh, he left the mike sitting by herself, tossing her apple casually in the air.

"What a fool." Kikyo whispered, "What has possessed him to seek this resurrection ritual so suddenly?"

To Be Continued…

_**Chapter 4: Old Friends**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: See you in next chapter hopefully; reviews would be appreciated.**_


End file.
